This invention relates to a storage container, particularly one which has both stacking and nesting capabilities. Known as xe2x80x9cstack and nestxe2x80x9d containers, such containers are commonly used in retail and food distribution businesses, and are particularly suited for distribution applications requiring containers that exhibit great stacking strength when full, yet provide efficient, space-saving storage when empty.
Traditional prior art stack and nest containers are typically designed as xe2x80x9c180xc2x0 stack and nestxe2x80x9d containers, or as xe2x80x9ctwo-bailxe2x80x9d containers. A standard 180xc2x0 stack and nest container has opposing sidewalls shaped so that the containers may be selectively moved between stacked and nested positions depending upon the orientation of the sidewalls of one container relative to the sidewalls of another like container. Such containers rely upon superposable ledge structures that are formed on opposing sidewalls for permitting one container to be nested within another container so that the superposable ledge structures coincide and maintain the containers in the nesting position. To stack such containers, the uppermost container is removed from the container within which it was nested and rotated 180xc2x0. This 180xc2x0 rotation reorients the sidewalls and ledge structures of the containers relative to each other so that the ledge structures no longer nest with each other, but instead engage each other, thereby permitting the containers to be stacked.
While the design of 180xc2x0 stack and nest containers is simple and straightforward, such containers possess certain disadvantages. Although the ledge structures on the opposing sidewalls are dissimilar in form, the visual appearance of the structures is so similar that it is often difficult for workers to properly distinguish which way to rotate the containers for proper nesting or stacking. Improperly rotating a container filled with food or other products so that the container in the nested position, rather than the stacked position can result in damaged goods. Furthermore, individuals rotating the containers are placed at a greater risk for injuries, including but not limited to injuries to the upper torso or lower back, caused by manually rotating loaded containers prior to stacking the containers on top of each other.
Although two-bail stack and nest containers eliminate many of the problems associated with 180xc2x0 stack and nest containers, two bail containers also have limitations. Each of the bails on a two-bail container is positioned adjacent to the upper edge of a respective one of the opposing sidewalls on the container, and may be moved between a stacking orientation in which the bail extends across the top of the container adjacent one side for permitting a like container to be stacked on top of the bail, and a retracted orientation in which the bail is positioned along the exterior of the sidewalls of the container. Although two-bail containers permit stacking and nesting of like containers, such containers are capable of being stacked at only one height relative to each other.
The invention of the present application addresses the limitations found in 180xc2x0 stack and nest containers and two-bail containers by providing a unique container that employs four bails instead of only two, and is capable of being nested within another like container or stacked with other like containers in one of at least two positions without requiring that any of the containers so nested or stacked be rotated prior to changing the positions. This novel four-bail container provides an alternative to conventional stack and nest containers, and is easy to use. Specifically, the four-bail container of the present invention includes one pair of bails, each of which is positioned adjacent to the upper edge of a respective one of two opposing sidewalls on the container. A second pair of bails is also included. Each of the second pair of bails is positioned on a superposable ledge structure formed on the interior of a respective one of the other two opposing sidewalls of the container. The bails may be arranged in a number of orientations relative to one another and to the container for permitting the container to be nested with one or more like containers, or stacked with one or more like containers in one of at least two stacking heights.
The four bale container of the present invention eliminates the ergonomic health issues associated with 180xc2x0 containers by eliminating the need to rotate the containers. In addition, because the four bale container does not need to be rotated, the containers are easier to label. Labeling one side of the container is necessary to allow the container to be presented to an automated reader or otherwise visually inspected. Because the container of the present invention does not need to be rotated in order to change its stacking height, once one side of the container is labeled, the labeled side will not disappear from view. Furthermore, the bails are mounted for pivotal movement relative to the container, which permits the bail pairs to be quickly and easily xe2x80x9cflippedxe2x80x9d from one position to another. The bails are also positioned within the container in a manner which permits easy visual inspection of the bail positions.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a stack and nest container which can be interstacked and internested with other like containers to form a stable, unitary load regardless of whether the containers are full or empty.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stack and nest container which eliminates the need to rotate the container to achieve a stacking or nesting position with respect to another like container.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stack and nest container which can be selectively moved between a nested position and one of at least two stacked positions for permitting the height of the interior storage area of the container to be adjusted according to storage requirements without requiring that the container be rotated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stack and nest container which may be easily positioned and maintained in either a stacked or nested position with another like container.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a container for storing items and adapted for being stacked upon and nested within like containers. The container includes a base. First and second pairs of spaced-apart, opposing sidewalls extend upwardly and outwardly from the base. The second pair of sidewalls is perpendicularly disposed between and interconnects the first pair of sidewalls to form a storage compartment. The container also includes first and second pairs of opposed support members. Each of the pairs of support members is pivotally connected to a respective one of the opposing sidewalls and is adapted for being moved between an inwardly-directed position residing within the storage compartment at a predetermined vertical position therein and an outwardly-directed position residing exterior to the storage compartment for defining a nesting position, a first stacking position, and a second stacking position. When in the nesting position, each of the support members is in the outwardly-directed position and in a non-interfering position relative to the storage compartment for permitting a like container to be received therein. When in the first stacking position, the first pair of the support members is in the outwardly-directed position and the second pair of the support members is in the inwardly-directed position and adapted for engaging a base of a like container in a first interfering relationship for permitting the like container to be stacked upon the second pair of support members at a first predetermined stacking height in spaced-apart relation above the base of the container. When in the second stacking position, the first pair of the support members is in the inwardly-directed position and is adapted for engaging the base of the like container in a second interfering relationship for permitting the like container to be stacked upon the first pair of support members at a second predetermined stacking height from the base of the container, wherein the second stacking height is greater than the first stacking height.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first pair of support members is pivotally connected to a respective one of the first pair of opposing sidewalls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the second pair of support members is pivotally connected to a respective one of the second pair of opposing sidewalls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second pairs of support members are first and second pairs of bails, respectively, wherein each of the bails includes inwardly-turned free ends. Each of the free ends is adapted for being pivotally connected to a respective one of the opposing sidewalls.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a pair of horizontally-extending ribs formed on an exterior surface of each of the second pair of sidewalls. The ribs define a groove extending therebetween adapted for receiving a respective one of the second pair of support members therein for maintaining the support member in the outwardly-directed position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a first pair of grooves defined in and extending transversely along the base between the first pair of sidewalls. Each of the grooves is adapted for receiving a respective one of a pair of support members of the like container therein for maintaining the like container in the second stacking position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a second pair of grooves defined in and extending transversely along the base between the second pair of sidewalls. Each of the grooves is adapted for receiving a respective one of a pair of support members of the like container therein for maintaining the like container in the first stacking position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first pair of sidewalls includes at least one inwardly-directed projection carried thereby and adapted for engaging a respective one of the first pair of bails for maintaining the first pair of bails in the inwardly-directed position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the projection is a superposable ledge structure adapted for complementary engagement with a like projection on the like container for maintaining the like container in the nesting position within the storage compartment.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first pair of sidewalls defines a recess adapted for receiving a respective one of the first pair of support members therein for maintaining the support member in the outwardly-directed position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a plurality of bail socket members, wherein each of the bail socket members is carried by a respective one of the projections and is adapted for receiving a respective one of the free ends of the first pair of bails therein for permitting pivotal movement of each of the first pair of bails between the inwardly-directed and outwardly-directed positions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a bail socket connected to an upper rim of each of the second pair of sidewalls and adapted for receiving the free ends of a respective one of the second pair of bails therein for permitting the bail to move between the inwardly-directed and outwardly-directed positions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a plurality of holes defined by and extending through at least one of the sidewalls for providing ventilation to the storage compartment.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the container includes a pair of handles. Each of the handles is defined by and extends through a respective one of the second pair of sidewalls adjacent the upper rim for permitting the container to be moved from one location to another.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the first pair of sidewalls includes an upper rim extending along the length thereof and defining at least two ledges integrally formed therewith. Each of the ledges is adapted for receiving a respective one of the second pair of bails therein for maintaining each of the second pair of bails in the inwardly-directed position.